


Headaches

by Ava_Dakedavra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A collection of oneshots, F/M, Yes it is Headaches from FF.N I am that author there's a big explanation on a chapter on there, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Dakedavra/pseuds/Ava_Dakedavra
Summary: Fred Weasley. Hermione Granger. Crossing paths and living their lives together...over and over and over again.A collection of oneshots. A moodboard with every chapter, courtesy of author DarthAbby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYY ITS YA GIRL AVA BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE FREMIONE ONESHOTS
> 
> DarthAbby's moodboard for this chapter: [add later]

He wasn’t quite sure how things had ended up this way. He wasn’t quite sure what exactly brought his feet on this path, and all he knew is that he didn’t want to turn around and walk the way he’d came.

 

He’d started off on this path with George, from the very beginning, he knew that much. Somewhere along the way, they’d gotten separate paths. These paths were close by, almost touching, maybe a few inches apart, but they were separated and sometimes that worried him.

 

Sometimes some paths would cross his completely. Lee Jordan, for example, had hopped back and forth over his and George’s paths for forever before… What had happened, exactly? He didn’t remember.

 

His family’s paths were always nearby as well, Ginny’s practically littered with flowers when she would amble along to play and joke with him and George. Ron’s would skitter and skirt about them sometimes before finally dropping by entirely, not quite so nervous and afraid. Bill and Charlie mostly just kept a watchful eye on them with their parents from their own paths, and Percy sticking to his own.

 

Harry Potter had a skinny path. It was practically a straight line, cobbled in brick and mortar, sometimes a light dusting of gold on it. He didn’t think Harry’s would ever change, until one day it did, and suddenly it had turned into a light winding scrabble of dirt.

 

And then Hermione’s had come along and…he’d found himself drawn to it. Always looking for it or leaning towards it, searching for it when it had escaped his line of sight, wondering for the first time what would happen if he stepped foot onto her path or if he could convince her to step on his. He’d seen rose petals on it once or twice, and had been unsure of what it meant. Ginny’s had always had daisies and sunflowers, and his mother’s had always had those bright orange mums that came out in the spring. But Hermione’s had roses, starting off in buds before blooming beautifully, thorns poking out from all directions and threatening to snag upon anyone who dared come near them. Aside from Harry and Ron, who were welcomed at any time. He wasn’t sure why he was jealous.

 

And right now, he wasn’t quite sure what this path meant. So, he planted his feet, and stopped walking, and turned to listen to all of the sounds around him. It’d been silent before, his path the only one around, the warm wind rustling around him, before it began to grow, like a wave rushing towards the shore, and then he heard everything, as if he were underwater but floating up to the surface.

 

“ _Fred! No, Fred, come back! Please!_ ”

 

“ _George, you need to stay back, let the Healers work on him._ ”

 

“ _It’s no use, Healer Smith, he’s a lost cause, look at him!_ ”

 

“Don’t you dare say that about him!” Fred found his eyes opening, nearly blinded by the white lights and the unbearable sense of pain that was suddenly pulsing through him. “You do everything in your power to fix him, you hear me?”

 

“’Orge? ‘Um?” his tongue felt thick and heavy, and he was about to try to stumble through Hermione’s name when suddenly there were wands and hands waving over him, and just when he was starting to wake up he was forced back to sleep.

 

Now the woods were eerie, and he was frightened. He was still standing still, looking at all of the orange leaves fluttering about him, and he wondered what all of this meant. What the dying leaves that littered around his path meant, what it would mean when the trees turned bare?

 

What if he kept walking? Would he get to anywhere, or would it just be him walking alone forever?

 

He didn’t particularly fancy being alone.

 

After a few moments of standing there, unsure what else to do, he marched onwards, although now he was trying to keep stock of how many steps he took, and if he had the power to walk back at all.

 

After walking for quite some time, he found a juncture of two other paths crossing his path, and after a few more steps found himself face to face with his uncles, Gideon and Fabian, who he hadn’t seen since he was very young.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, scared as they clapped him on the back with easy grins.

 

“We’re here to walk with you for a while,” Gideon answered, Fabian nodding and the three took off on a significantly larger path, meant to hold all three of them.

 

“You’ve been in a coma for the past six months,” Fabian began, straight to the point, knowing he was scared. “The Healers have decided today to stop with the life sustaining potions, and see which way your body wants to go.”

  
“A wall fell on you during the Battle of Hogwarts,” Gideon continued for him, making Fred faintly miss George. “Lots of internal damage.”

 

“If you wake up, it will be difficult to recover from,” Fabian noted.

 

“But not impossible,” Gideon stated.

 

“What happens if I keep walking?” Fred asked, terrified, wondering if he had any say at all in all of this.

 

“You’ll come to a fork in the road,” Fabian said, a hand on his back, guiding him forward with him. “That’s where you’ll make your choice.”

 

“How will I know which choice I want to make?” he asked, pressing his hand against his chest and trying to feel his heart.

 

“You’ll see,” Gideon insisted before giving a short laugh, “Being honest, we’re not too sure. We didn’t get a choice, you know.”

 

“What’s ahead of me if I don’t go back?”

 

Fabian stopped, halting him and Fred for a moment, before he took his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. “Fred…we both know which choice you’ll make.” And with that, and a nod, Fabian and Gideon said their goodbyes, wished him luck in all of his endeavors, and parted his path without even a skip.

 

Fred, after possibly a good hour of walking – if you could keep accurate time here at all – finally came to the fork in the roads. The two sides looked identically, the same color and everything, and trees obscured his vision from looking on ahead to either side. He felt the same fear pick up in his veins, not wanting to pick the wrong one on accident, when he looked down to his feet and saw a single, solitary rose petal on the left path.

 

When he woke up again, he woke up for good.

 

It’d taken months for him to build up any sort of strength in his upper body to be able to use it to try to move from the cursed hospital bed, George right there at his side every day and every night to let Fred lean against him, balancing him and guiding him and only taking the mickey out of him minimally when Fred had to use the loo.

 

Once he’d gotten the hang of crutches, he’d been permitted to go home, back to the Burrow to scoff and huff at the renovated study-turned-Fred’s-second-hospital-room, but after looking up at the massive staircase he’d relented and let his mother fuss over him properly, without hovering nurses.

 

“Go back to the shop, mate, Merlin knows it needs to be looked after,” Fred insisted, George giving him a dull look from his makeshift desk, consisting of an end table and an armchair, both awkwardly angled.

 

“I’m not leaving you here alone, either,” George stated, looking back at the paperwork and scribbling something. “Mum and Dad can’t exactly pick you up with ease anymore.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Fred peered, and he grinned when he saw the corner of George’s mouth pick up, rolling his eyes and going back to his work. “Come on, what about…what about Ron? Surely Ronnie could look after me?”

 

“Ron’s at the shop, you ninny,” George chuckled. “Harry too, as well as Lee. And I need them there. Well, I need Harry and Ron, their publicity is generating enough income to pay for your medical bills twice over.”

 

Fred made an impressed hum before he realized that this was not any closer to getting George back to their shop to oversee everything properly. He wracked his brain, trying to think of anybody that would be a good substitute in George’s eyes. Ginny was away at training for the Holyhead Harpies (holy hell was he proud, by the way) and Bill was doting on a pregnant Fleur. Percy was working with their dad at trying to re-regulate the Ministry, and Charlie was still chasing after dragons in Romania. He didn’t want to burden his mum much more than he already felt like he was doing, and it was at that point he realized he was plum out of family members.

 

“I’ll do it,” Hermione stated, at the open doorway with her hands behind her back, chin held high as she looked at the both of them. “I can watch Fred.”

 

George had the audacity to scoff, even as Fred tried to do their twin telepathy to get across the message of ‘ _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_.’ “Granger, no offense, but you weigh next to nothing.”

 

“Who said anything about needing to weigh anything?” she asked, quirking a brow, before holding her wand aloft. “Levicorpus.”

 

Fred snorted as George was yanked into the air by his ankle, huffing at her as he hung upside down. “You can’t do that with him, you’d hurt him!”

 

“I wouldn’t do it to Fred,” she responded cheekily, bending low to speak to George face to face. “I know all kinds of spells, George, I can properly take care of him while you tend to your shop.”

 

George chewed on his bottom lip, glanced over to Fred, _finally_ got his mental message, and sighed out “Fine.”

 

Hermione was then appointed Fred’s nurse, and she was a far prettier one than George was. She was also thoughtful, bringing in loads of books to read and giving him some that she thought he may have an interest in, reading aloud amusing excerpts, and even harshly criticizing authors once or twice. She really hated Bedelia Bonaparte.

 

She also knew enough about his leg exercises, taking his hands and gripping them tight to help him pull and stretch, bringing by salves that were supposed to alleviate the scar tissue or heal the nerves.

 

By a year, Fred was walking again, skipping down the stairs at the shop so that George, Harry, Ron and Lee could gape as Hermione followed closely behind, laughing her ass off.

 

Shortly following, there came the questioning of Hermione and Fred’s inseparable nature. During dinners, she was almost always seated between Fred and George (who was the best wingman ever, truly). During parties held at the Burrow, one would always seek out the other, standing back and judging the outfits or actions of one of the lesser liked party goers, having to stifle giggles or else they’d get caught. Then, once everybody in their individual graduating years started getting married, they would take the other as their date, just so they would have somebody to talk to and judge the shitty food or the shitty music with.

 

In fact, they were so inseparable, that Fred was almost unlike himself when she moved out into her own flat, and wasn’t over for dinners as often as he would like.

 

When asked, curiously, far too nervous to be considered nonchalant, if she had any dinner plans, she’d dropped the package of fireworks she’d be perusing, causing them to fly around and go _everywhere_.

 

(It was only after three hours of catching and extinguishing all of them that he found out her answer to his inquiry of interest of a date with him was yes.)

 

It was after 90 years together with their three children, seven grandchildren, and multitude of nieces and nephews that Fred saw that Hermione’s rose strewn path had merged together entirely with his, and that he could see up ahead the massive picnic his loved ones had all gathered around, that he realized it didn’t matter what kind of path you found yourself starting out on, it all depended on who walked alongside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, if you’d like to stick around for a long rambly message, then feel free! If not, thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter!  
> So! Hey! Uh, it’s been a while hasn’t it?  
> Okay I can explain.  
> …  
> I’ve graduated high school and started on college.  
> Okay that’s it that’s my explanation I’m sorry.  
> But! The good news is that my very best friend Abby (yes the one from chapter “Where’s the Booze?” we’re best friends now life is funny like that) has decided to help me get the creative juices going with Headaches again! The thing is that she’s agreed to make amazing moodboards to go along with certain chapters, while I will make certain chapters to go along with moodboards! Does that make sense? It makes sense to us, which is good enough.  
> The link to the moodboard shall go here: [place link here]  
> Another announcement, aside from the belated continuation of Headaches, is this is a continuation of the already present FF.N story 'Headaches' by user Ava Miranda Dakedavra, which is also me. Hi. Hello. However, rather than add 60-something chapters of things I wrote when I was still in high school, I will simply be using this story for the newer chapters. Because holy shit did I suck at writing wtf.  
> With all of that being said, thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy!


End file.
